Cangkir
by kindovvf
Summary: Tsurara menyodorkan cangkir porselen itu sambil tersenyum senang, "Tuan ingin kopi?"


_Nurarihyon no Mago (c) Hiroshii Shibashi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. Nura Rikuo's night form; **youkai!rikuo**_

* * *

><p>Nura terdampar di padang bunga-bunga kuning sejauh mata memandang. Tubuhnya telentang beralas tangkai-tangkai serbuk sari dan ia menatap matahari—sempurna tanpa celah karena ditemani biru cerah.<p>

Alunan harmonika sayup-sayup merasuki telinga dan Nura butuh beberapa saat menyimak; gegas menoleh ke beberapa jengkal sebelah kanan. Netra merah menangkap figur perempuan dalam kimono, menduduki lipat tungkai mempertemukan tumit. Nura hanya mampu melihat muka samping, namun pipi yang dihalang-halangi helaian biru gelap itu cukup menjelaskan.

Tiupan-tiupan nada harmonika perempuan tersebut tak lebih dari percobaan mengetes nada, Nura rasa. Tapi melodi lima not itu tidak buruk. Dalam sekejap, Nura tahu siapa.

"Tsurara."

Tsurara menjauhkan harmonika dari mulut lalu menoleh, menatap Nura lewat manik emas berkedip impuls. "Aa, apa aku mengganggu tidur Anda?"

"Tidak."

Tsurara mengangguk. Senyum tipis timbul seraya menimang harmonika kecil di satu tangan. "Aku menemukan ini di sudut lemari kamar tamu. Masih bagus. Sayang aku tidak bisa memainkan lagu yang bagus."

Nura mengamati punggung Tsurara yang mulai bermain lagi. Kantuk menghampiri, ia tidur dibuai sapa angin dan abstrak nada; serbuk-serbuk kuning tak membuatnya bersin.

* * *

><p>Nura membuka mata untuk mendapati selasar di sekitarnya, pun lantai kayu tempat ia berbaring. Langit yang terang menandakan hari belum beranjak sore, tapi susunan kayu gelap di langit-langit memberikan redup teduh yang nyaman.<p>

"Tuan Rikuo?"

Nura mengulurkan tangan seolah menggapai langit. Hanya struktur kayu di atas yang menjawab. "Kau membawa sesuatu?"

"_Nee_, Tuan ingin kopi?" Tsurara tersenyum senang. Di antara jemari adalah tepian cangkir; porselen putih yang kini dipandangi Nura dari bawah. Samar-samar ia ingat rak terbawah lemari penyimpanan Wakana dan beberapa kardus di dalamnya, mungkin cangkis sebersih itu berasal dari sana.

"Cangkir itu …" Nura putuskan bertanya. Ia cukup yakin tentang sesuatu….

"Ah, Wakana-obasama memberikan ini padaku," Tsurara menjawab riang. Ujung-ujung surai biru tua mengambang kala ia angkat cangkir di atas kepala lalu berputar sedikit, seolah menunjukkan bahwa cangkir tersebut amat penting. "Wakana-obasama bilang agar aku menggunakan ini baik-baik. Tapi mengisi dengan kopi tidak akan membuatnya rusak, 'kan? Kebetulan ada sisa kopi di dapur. Tuan Rikuo, apa cangkir ini punya arti penting—"

"Itu buatku?" serta-merta Nura memotong, beringsut duduk.

"Eh? Jika Anda mau," Tsurara mendekat dan mempertemukan lutut oleh lantai kayu, cangkir berpindah. Nura memegang dengan satu tangan, permukaan likuid hitam memantulkan tatap. Sejenak kemudian ia menyesap sedikit—diiringi sorot harap-harap cemas si Yuki Onna—walau kebanyakan adalah harap.

Nura mengangkat alis. Bahu digedikkan rendah. "Enak. Tapi terlalu banyak gula."

Tsurara mengangguk sambil menerima cangkir. "Baiklah, akan kuingat Tuan tidak suka terlalu manis." Langkah sudah dijarak dua tapak kaki ketika Nura menghentikan lewat kata.

"Hei, Tsurara, kau paham kegunaan cangkir itu?"

Tsurara berhenti, badan kembali menghadap Nura. Kening berkerut tanda berpikir. "Emm … tidak. Memangnya apa itu, Tuan Rikuo?"

Nura mengangkat satu ujung bibir kemudian berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kimono sebelum tegak pada Tsurara. Tsurara yakin ada geli serta raut maklum serta … puas?

"Itu bagian dari satu set perlengkapan lamaran. Dulu ayah anak _ini_ bertukar minum dengan ibu anak _ini_ saat kesepakatan pernikahan memakai cangkir-cangkir itu," Nura mengangkat bahu santai. Tsurara masih mencerna penjelasan itu bahkan saat Nura telah melangkah pergi, menyisakan punggung untuk ia pandang di sela kebingungan.

_"Gunakan cangkir ini baik-baik, ya, Tsurara."_

Gunakan baik-baik … lamaran … kesepakatan … pernikahan—

—pernikahan?

Tsurara mengerjap dan seketika bola matanya membesar. Ia mendongak cepat, menatap punggung Nura tepat sebelum hilang di tikungan—mendapatkan tatapan penuh arti dari si lelaki. Oh, baiklah, Tsurara ingin pingsan saja—apa yang telah dia lakukan?!

( Dan mengapa Wakana memberimu cangkir itu, hm, Tsurara? )

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: ada yang nggak paham? Jadi maksudnya, cangkir itu dipake tukeran minum saat dua orang (dalam hal ini, Wakana dan bapaknya Nura siapa itu lupa namanya) sudah sepakat buat menikah. Relevansinya di sini adalah Nura minum dari cangkir tsb, yang udah dimiliki Tsurara. Nah, got it? ;D Soal baris terakhir, menilik maksud yang barusan saya terangin, kenapa Wakana—ibunya Rikuo—ngasih cangkir ini ke Tsurara, hayo? 8'')

ps: Tsurara manggil Wakana itu gimana? Obasama bukan ya? _Just c__orrect me if I'm wrong (for anything). _Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
